


Meme Drabbles - Multiple Fandoms

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Earth 2, Final Fantasy X-2, Firefly, Hollows - Kim Harrison, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, JAG, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of various drabbles that I have written for picture memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Drabbles - Multiple Fandoms

  
**Disclaimer:** Only three of the pictures are mine(in terms of their creation, not their bases), and for the fanfiction pieces, I do not own the original material of course. No money was made from any of this. No copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.  
  
 **Title:** Picture Meme  
 **Ratings:** PG over-all  
 **Genre:** Fanfiction  
 **Author's Notes:**

 

1\. icon by [**lostarkeo**](http://lostarkeo.livejournal.com/)  

2\. icon by meleada

3/5 icon by [**browncoat_2x2**](http://browncoat-2x2.livejournal.com/)

 **** _Xing fu Buddha, qi shi ke er zhi wo ai shang zhe ge ren_ Means roughly: Please dear Buddha, don't let me fall in love with this man.  
  
6\. icon by [](http://daygloparker.livejournal.com/profile)[**daygloparker**](http://daygloparker.livejournal.com/)  
Takes place during first season SGA  
  
9\. The picture is from the manga by Takeuchi Naoko.  
This takes place at the end of the manga.  
 _Ohayou_ means roughly good morning.  
Some dialog in this is from the English manga  
  
10\. The picture is by Mel  
Amaryllis is a colder weather blooming flower.  
 _Arigato_ of course means, thank you  
 _Doumo, doumo,_ means roughly, okay/informal your welcome  
  
11\. I'm not certain who drew this picture  
This takes place at the end of the manga sometime during the three years that Kagome is away before she comes back to marry Inuyasha.  
The song is Dearest sung by Hamasaki Ayumi

 

 

 

**__**

 

 ** _No Big Deal_**  
  
Devon turned the small wooden box in her hands, her fingers tracing the delicate carvings of vines and flowers that decorated it.  
  
“Open it,” Danziger prompted.  
  
Devon hesitated, toying with the small clasp that kept the lid closed.  
  
“Go on, Adair; open it,” the tech prompted once more.  
  
Devon took a soft breath and carefully opened the small box, revealing a glittering necklace nestled within its confines.  
  
“John,” she murmured as her fingertips brushed the gleaming opal-like stone of the pendant.  
  
“Yale told me that it’s your birthday today,” John explained quietly.  
  
“ _Yale_ told you?” Devon asked, her eyebrow quirked with a mild look of friendly suspicion.  
  
“Well,” the mechanic said with a lop-sided grin. “It might have taken some convincing on my part,” he confessed.  
  
“Then he probably also told you that I don’t like making a big deal out of it.”  
  
“This isn’t a big deal, Adair. It’s just a necklace,” John assured her.  
  
Devon looked back down to the painstakingly crafted jewelry shimmering in its delicately carved box.  
  
“It’s lovely, John.”  
  
She looked up, meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”  
  
Impulsively, Devon reached up to lay her hand lightly on John’s cheek before leaning forward to brush her lips against his for a warm, brief moment. When she stepped back, she smiled.  
  
“What was that?” John asked in a bemused voice.  
  
“It was just a kiss, Danizger.”  
  
She laughed lightly. “No big deal.”  
  
Devon smiled again, leaving John with a slightly stunned look as he watched her walk away…  
  
 ** __**

**_Impulse_**  
  
It was a moment of impulse coming hard on the heels of three years of holding back. She would leave Atlantis tomorrow, but she still had this one night. Elizabeth reached for John’s hand.  
  
“Lizabeth?”  
  
She kissed him once passionately but said nothing else before turning and leading him down the corridor to her room…  
  
  
 ** __**

**_Slow Dancing in a Burning Room_**  
  
It would be so easy to fall into him; to just sink into the feeling. And that, more than anything else, scared her. Her willingness to just give herself to the man dancing with her frightened her more than anything. Not because it would diminish her; Inara was certain that it wouldn’t.  
  
No, what truly scared her was that she might become complete if she allowed herself to be; that in loving Malcolm Reynolds, Inara might find herself. And frankly, the Companion wasn’t sure that she could survive it.  
  
More than that, Inara had the sneaking feeling that it was the same with Mal himself. And that worried her too. Because she was certain that if she took that first real step, Malcolm would meet her halfway.  
  
Inara had the very real feeling that she was the only thing holding them back.  
  
She looked quickly into Mal’s eyes and then just as quickly looked back down because what she saw there frightened her. What she saw there was something so profoundly undeniable, Inara wasn’t sure that she could stop it. Worse, was the knowledge that she wasn’t sure that she wanted to stop it. And most damning of all, was the certainty that Mal could see the very same thing in her eyes.  
  
She saw love, and it scared her more than anything else in the ‘Verse…  
  
 ** __**

**_Morning in London_**  
  
“Morning Sailor,” Sarah said with a contented smile.  
  
“Good morning, Mrs. Rabb,” Harmon replied with a pleased grin of his own.  
  
“You’re just loving that, aren’t you?”  
  
His smile got a bit wider. “Maybe… then again, maybe I’m just a little surprised that you agreed to it,” Harm admitted.  
  
Sarah shook her head fondly and gave him a soft kiss before slipping out of the bed and padding her way to the mostly unpacked kitchen of their London flat. Harm watched her with eyes that slowly turned thoughtful and serious.  
  
“Why _did_ you agree to it?” he asked after a few moments of watching Sarah as she set herself to making breakfast.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why did agree to it, Mac?”  
  
When she didn’t answer, Harm slipped out of bed himself and joined his wife in the kitchen. “Sarah?”  
  
“You won the coin toss,” she replied as casually as she could, still moving about as she prepared their breakfast.  
  
“You picked tails,” Harm pressed. “You always pick tails, and you always lose. We both know that.”  
  
“I didn’t lose.” She finally faced her husband. “I chose tails… but I didn’t lose,” she repeated quietly.  
  
Harm met her eyes silently for a few moments before moving to take her in his arms.  
  
“I love you Mrs. Rabb.”  
  
“Love you, Sailor,” Sarah replied before happily kissing her husband…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing_**  
  
  
It was alarmingly easy to imagine that she could feel the heat of Malcolm’s hand caressing more than her own gloved one. And more than alarming to realize that she enjoyed the sensation. Inara was almost tempted to snatch her hand away unceremoniously and run to the familiar comfort of Atherton’s cool embrace. Only the training of years kept her hand in place as she and her partner turned in the intricate dance step.  
  
“Mal…” she began, only to be momentarily overwhelmed by the certain knowledge that if the heat of his touch didn’t consume her like a flame kissing incense, surely the fire in his eyes would. There was an intensity to his gaze that nearly swept all else aside and threatened to replace it with blind desire. She looked away.  
  
 _“Xing fu Buddha, qi shi ke er zhi wo ai shang zhe ge ren,”_ Inara whispered the fervent prayer under her breath. “Please… oh Blessed Buddha, please…”  
  
“Inara…” Malcolm practically murmured in a voice that she had only ever heard him use when he was feeling warm and mellow, or talking about Serenity and its crew.  
  
She met his eyes once more.  
  
“Inara…” he repeated as if it were his own prayer and the Companion suddenly realized that her own was far too little far too late. “Inara, this guy may want you in his world, but I… but Serenity needs you in hers.”  
  
She felt something deep inside catch alight.  
  
 _“Oh Blessed Buddha help me,”_ she thought. _“Far too late…”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_**  
  
  
 _“What would he do if I just…”_ Elizabeth thought. _“What would happen if I just…”_  
  
Her fingers twitched and the Atlantean leader tightened her grasp, trapping the treacherous digits with each other. She had never wanted to give into an impulse so desperately before and therefore, in seeming contradiction, had never wanted to deny an impulse as much as she wanted to now.  
  
 _“But if I just…”_  
  
She held her hands even more tightly together, the knuckles turning nearly white in the interlocked stress of their positions.  
  
 _“But it would just be…”_ she tried to reason with herself. _“No,”_ she interrupted her own thought with the almost fierce denial. Nothing, not even this, would ever be simply a _just_ when it came to John Sheppard. And it was that thought, even more than the almost irresistible impulse to hold the Major’s hand, that had Elizabeth gripping her own so tightly together.  
  
“Elizabeth…”  
  
She had been so focused on her own internal struggle that the sound of her name on his lips startled her. Elizabeth looked to him with wide ocean green eyes and while her gaze met his intently, he reached out suddenly and grasped her hand in his. Immediately, her eyes fell to the sight of their linked hands. Unexpectedly, her heart leapt.  
  
“Elizabeth…” he repeated softly. “I want to thank you for… for everything…”  
  
She nodded quietly and would have withdrawn her hand, except that John kept it lightly in his grip and gently refused to release it.  
  
“Elizabeth…”  
  
He pulled her closer to stand next to him at the railing, placing their linked hands on the cool metal. She felt mesmerized by the sight and unable to look away.  
  
“John…”  
  
The feeling of their twinned pulses was nearly overwhelming and Elizabeth was certain that she should not have been effected quite so profoundly by the just the mere sensation of it.  
  
“I mean it Elizabeth. Thank you for everything. You’ve… it means more to me than you’ll ever know that you… that you trust me.”  
  
In a surprising gesture, the Major lifted her hand to his lips and impulsively kissed her palm before setting their linked hands back on the railing. But even as he did so, Elizabeth found herself unable to keep from wondering how it would feel if it had been her lips instead of her hand.  
  
Elizabeth sighed inwardly at her surprisingly reckless emotions.  
  
 _“It will never be **just** with John Sheppard…”_ she thought wryly…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Cherish is the Word_**  
  
  
Tidus impulsively reached out, brushing his fingertips down along Yuna’s side.  
  
“Hey,” she giggled. “What are you doing?”  
  
Tidus smiled. “I’m cherishing,” he replied happily.  
  
Yuna smiled joyfully and reached over to tickle her own fingertips over Tidus’ stomach.  
  
“Hey, what are _you_ doing?” he echoed, laughing himself as he rolled with Yuna over the warm grass.  
  
“You’re here,” she replied blissfully when they finally came to rest, tangled together “You’re really here; home.”  
  
“I’m home,” Tidus agreed softly.  
  
Yuna reached up to trace her fingertips along his face. “You came back to me,” she whispered.  
  
“You never left me,” Tidus murmured. "You were always there with me… I… I always felt you right there with me, like a beautiful dream that I always wanted to remember. You’re what kept me whole. The memory of you is what brought me back.”  
  
With an almost unbearable tenderness, he brushed her lips softly with his own.  
  
“And now I’m here with you, and I’m going to be with you always,” he assured her.  
  
“But what if this is all just a dream?” Yuna asked, her voice trembling quietly with a hint of lingering uncertainty.  
  
Tidus took a deep breath and reached for her left hand, slipping his silver ring onto her finger. “Then we have to enjoy each minute of it; together forever, however long that is. We belong together always, Yuna.”  
  
Again, he kissed her softly.  
  
“I’ll cherish you, and you’ll cherish me,” Tidus whispered.  
  
For a moment, Yuna was completely still, enjoying the warmth and feel of Tidus’ ring encircling her finger as if it had been made for her, as if it had always belonged there. Then with a nearly dreamlike slowness, she traced every part of him that she could reach, reassuring herself that everything he had said was true and that he was really there with her.  
  
“Okay,” she said softly with a smile.  
  
“Okay,” Tidus echoed with his own smile.  
  
“Welcome home,” Yuna whispered into the warmth of his lips before kissing him tenderly…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Spelling it Out**_  
  
  
My spell book fell with a heavy, unexpected thump to the floor as Ivy pressed me back against the counter. Instinctively, my hands went up to brace themselves on her cool shoulders.  
  
“Ivy…” I barely had time to half whisper before her lips were abruptly and surprisingly warm on mine. She swallowed her name on my breath with sure, perfect seduction.  
  
 _“Ivy…”_ This time it was more unresisting moan than whisper.  
  
So long denying her; so long denying myself, and now…  
  
 _“Oh God, Ivy…”_ I moaned again when she finally allowed me a chance to breath.  
  
My partner lifted me easily onto the countertop, making space for herself between my legs.  
  
“You love me, Rachel,” Ivy asserted, leaving me no room for denial. “You love me, and you want me.”  
  
I took a moment, looking to the vampire’s cinnamon dark eyes.  
  
“Yes,” I admitted finally. “Yes, I do.”  
  
I let Ivy bend me back; lean over me with an almost devout possessiveness.  
  
“I love you. I want you,” I confessed.  
  
I reached behind myself, sweeping the rest of my spell books to the floor. I reveled in the heavy sound of them hitting tile, a counterpoint to the softer sounds of Ivy’s hands and lips brushing over my skin.  
  
 _“I love you…”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **And In Her Eyes… Moonlight**_  
  
  
Looking down at my sweet Usako, I’m nearly overwhelmed with the heady sensation of love and desire that fills me. I’m not even certain that my heart can contain it all. It feels as if it might burst free at any moment on wings of moonlight.  
  
 _“Ohayou,”_ I whisper, unable to help myself any longer, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
 _“Ohayou_ , Mamo-chan,” Usagi greets me in a soft, warm voice. She traces my cheek with delicate fingertips. “Mamo-chan, it seems like I was watching a long, long dream.”  
  
I smile. “What kind of dream?”  
  
“I forget…” she replies in a thoughtful voice, her eyes going distant a moment before brightening with a familiar sort of gleam.  
  
“Mamo-chan, can you say it again?”  
  
“I said it fifty times last night,” I remind her.  
  
“Just one more?” She asks with a pretty pout.  
  
“Last time,” I relent, unable to resist. “Lets get married, Usako.”  
  
She smiles at me then, and it’s as if a star bursts in my chest. I capture her lips with my own, savoring the taste of them as I would a rich summer wine.  
  
“Mamo-chan…” she sighs when we finally part. “Oh Mamo-chan… promise that you’ll love me always; that we be together forever.”  
  
“I promise, Usako… I will always cherish you.” I trace her beloved face with my fingertips. “Always…”  
  
She smiles almost mischievously then, moving against me. “And you’ll always want me, won’t you Mamo-chan? Always, always, always…”  
  
I can’t help but laugh at her almost innocent desire. “Always, my darling Usako.” I tumble through the sheets with her joyfully until we are both breathless and Usagi is hovering above me like some celestial beam of moonlight come to play. “Always…”  
  
“Show me?” She asks, reaching her hand down to brush her fingertips along the length of me.  
  
“Usako… we need to…”  
  
“Just once more?” She interrupts with the pretty little pout that she’s learning far too quickly is the surest way to undo me.  
  
“Usako…”  
  
She leans down, her hair forming a golden curtain around us both, making me think of heaven and angels and the bliss I feel right at this moment.  
  
“Please, Mamo-chan…”  
  
I reach my hands up to tangle them gently in those bright strands of moonlight. I pull her down to capture her lips once more with my own, drowning in the summer sweet wine taste of her.  
  
“Last time…” I tease when part breathlessly. “This morning…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Amaryllis**_  
  
  
“Kagome…” Inuyasha practically growled.  
  
She blithely ignored him and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
  
“ _Arigato_ , Inuyasha.”  
  
“It was nothing. I just saw them and thought you might like them. If I had known…”  
  
“I do like them,” Kagome interrupted happily, bringing the light smelling winter blooms up to her nose to breath in their soft scent.  
  
She giggled and reached up to tickle Inuyasha’s nose with the delicate white and pink blooms, causing him to sneeze once. Kagome’s giggle became a light-hearted laugh.  
  
“I like them very much, Inuyasha.”  
  
Before he could protest, the young woman pulled him down by his shoulder and tried to kiss him again on his cheek. He surprised her though and turned his head at the last moment, letting his lips brush hers quickly.  
  
“Inuyasha…”  
  
It was a chaste kiss, but it set her heart racing.  
  
 _“Doumo, doumo_ , Kagome,” he said softly before walking away with a pleased smile that he made certain she couldn’t see…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
That smiling face will  
Have to stay with me without fail.  
People are all sad, so  
They go and forget, but--  
  
For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._  
  
 _ **Dreaming**_  
  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and ducked underneath the pounding cold water. He tried to focus on the fierce sting of it on his skin, willing it to drive away the ache in his soul.  
  
“Kagome…”  
  
And then he felt it, the warmth of her; her naked arms sliding around him, her hands tracing the muscles of his chest.  
  
“Kagome…”  
  
 _“Inuyasha…”_  
  
The half demon tilted his head, feeling the brush of her lips against his neck as she whispered beneath the sounds of the falling water.  
  
 _“Inuyasha, why did you leave me?”_  
  
He couldn’t answer her. Instead he closed his eyes tighter, seeking the numbing darkness, but all he could see was her sweet smiling face.  
  
 _“Why did you leave me, Inuyasha?”_  
  
“There were others who needed you,” he replied finally, torn between the nearly overwhelming desire to give into his fantasy of her, and the aching need to be free of the exquisite pain of it, knowing that it wasn’t reality.  
  
 _“And you don’t?”_  
  
He felt her hands slide lowering, caressing.  
  
 _“You don’t need me, Inuyasha?”_  
  
“Kagome…”  
  
 _“You don’t need me with you, Inuyasha?”_  
  
“I need you,” he admitted to himself. “I need you and I love you. But I’m not the only one. I’m not the only one you’re important to.”  
  
He took a deep breath, catching the soft, sweet remembered scent of her, even beneath the beating of the water. He clung to it like it was the only real thing in his world.  
  
 _“That’s why you left me?”_  
  
“Kaede says I’ve grown wise,” he snorted before falling into a thoughtful silence. “But if I have…” he continued slowly. “It’s because of you.”  
  
 _“Oh, Inuyasha…”_  
  
And then it was as if she was nuzzling his neck fondly and for just a moment, Inuyasha let himself sink into his fantasy. Kagome was really with him. It was her soft hair brushing his shoulder, her lips on his skin, her hands caressing him. The harsh sting of the water was as nothing, and there was only her.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
It couldn’t last.  
  
 _“Thank you, Inuyasha…”_ he heard her whisper as the water finally began to steal his warmth.  
  
“Kagome…”  
  
He could feel the sense of her fading.  
  
 _“Goodbye…”_  
  
Her voice became the sound of the waterfall.  
  
 _“Inyuasha…”_  
  
The hands he felt were is own.  
  
“Kagome…”  
  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
“I love you,” he admitted quietly to himself. “Always… and someday…”  
  
He left the rest unsaid. “Someday…” he whispered.


End file.
